Alarme Falso
by Itachi Saru
Summary: Está chovendo e um hollow resolve aparecer. Fluffy.


_Bleach_ pertence a Kubo Tite (ou Tite Kubo, não sei dizer), Shonen Jump, Shueisha e tudo mais.

N/A: Eu escrevi isto depois de ler a edição brasileira do volume 23 de _Bleach_, então essa história se passa algum tempo após o retorno da Rukia ao mundo dos humanos. Desconsiderem as necessidades matinais, também, do tipo escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. :D

No mais, eu sou nova no fandom (devo ter lido... uma fic?), mas espero que gostem mesmo assim – sendo piegas como sou - e comentem. Também, se puderem, ouçam a música _All These Things That I've Done_, da banda The Killers, enquanto lerem, pois foi o que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia, então acaba passando o clima da situação.

Obrigada por lerem.

Ita, 2/08/2009.

**Alarme Falso**

Um momento daqueles parecia ser o início de um péssimo dia. Um sinal já bastava para classificá-lo como tal: a chuva. Rala, mas consideravelmente ruidosa; o suficiente para que Ichigo não conseguisse mais pregar os olhos. Era inevitável que não se lembrasse de sua mãe em todos os dias nos quais o céu parecia lamentar-se em lágrimas; do aroma das omeletes cheirosas que fazia no café da manhã dos fins de semana, quando o garoto tinha liberdade para ficar na cama até de tarde, quentinho entre as cobertas, assistindo as gotas caírem.

Rukia não possuía nenhuma memória semelhante para comparar. No entanto, naquela noite, abandonou a cama que ocupava no quarto das irmãs Kurosaki para reviver momentos no armário de Ichigo. Por mais minúsculo e imundo que fosse, e por mais que não soubesse o porquê disso, era o local mais confortável que havia para ela naquela casa. E, numa manhã chuvosa e nostálgica, era exatamente do que precisava.

Os dois estavam acordados àquela altura da manhã, ambos absortos em pensamentos, cegos para o que quer que houvesse em sua frente: o teto, para Ichigo; o escuro, para Rukia. Repentinamente, para romper o silêncio que se instalava no quarto e chamar a atenção dos shinigamis, surgiram os sons das campainhas dos dois comunicadores da Soul Society, simultaneamente.

- PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!

- HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

- Ichigo! - chamou Rukia, ao abrir por impulso a porta do guarda-roupa.

- É, eu sei - respondeu, se aprontando para deixar o local. - Há tempos que você não faz isso - e sorriu, num gesto involuntário.

- Isso o quê? Abrir repentinamente a porta do seu armário? - perguntou, mesmo que de costas para Ichigo, fazendo exatamente o que ele.

- É.

- Me admira que você não se assuste mais - disse, virando-se, pronta, em sua direção, com cara de deboche.

- Eu consigo sentir a sua pressão espiritual agora, lembra disso? - abriu a janela e pulou para o telhado, partindo.

Sozinha, ainda no quarto, concluiu:

- Hm, é verdade. Você é um shinigami de verdade, agora.

Seu último olhar se dirigiu ao corpo jogado na cama, agora com um Kon dormente o controlando.

Correndo em direção ao local no qual foi detectada a presença de um hollow, Rukia, portando seus honoráveis 143 cm e com sodeno shiroyuki presa à cintura, pensava em tudo que Ichigo havia evoluído desde a primeira vez que segurou uma zanpakutou.

- Que merda ter que sair num tempo desses, né? - perguntou retoricamente e depois calou-se ao constatar que havia realmente iniciado uma conversa trivial sobre o tempo.

- Fique tranquilo, sua alma não vai pegar um resfriado, Kurosaki-kun - brincou, acentuando o nome propositalmente.

- Tsc, que piada infeliz, hein?

Aguardaram. A praça em que estavam, com flores e bancos como o que estavam sentados, estava vazia, exceto pelos dois.

- Então, que horas era pra esse traste aparecer?

- Dois minutos atrás - verificou.

- Acho que esses troços resolveram quebrar.

- Talvez tenham cometido um engano no Departamento de Comunicações¹. Isso é difícil de acontecer.

- Aqueles incompetentes do Seireitei... - provocou.

- Cale a boca.

Continuaram impacientemente a esperar. Enquanto isso, a chuva permanecia caindo. Mesmo assim, o céu ia clareando, abrindo espaço para o sol aparecer. A praça, alagada e florida, era banhada por uma luz amarela e colorida por arcos-íris em todas as partes.

Ichigo abaixou o olhar por um momento, respirou fundo e tentou parecer o menos idiota possível ao planejar aquilo que estava prestes a fazer. Virou-se para a shinigami ao seu lado, que exibia um sorriso sereno ao assistir o festival de cores daquele lugar, de kimono e cabelo enxarcados, e pegou sua mão, puxando-a para o jardim a alguns metros dali.

Deparando-se com a feição surpresa, pôs-se a explicar com as palavras que havia ensaiado mentalmente:

- Pode parecer idiota, mas eu sempre quis saber como a Karin e a Yuzu se sentiam quando faziam isso.

Dito isso, agarrou a outra mão e cruzou os braços no centro e começaram a girar - bem rápido, como duas crianças conhecendo um novo mundo cheio de magia.

Ali giraram, giraram e giraram, até cair. E talvez, de fato, não tenham feito um grande favor à humanidade naquele dia, mas ao menos tiveram a oportunidade de dar algumas risadas e esquecer de tudo por alguns instantes. E não havia arrancar no mundo que tirasse o gosto de sorrir e das omeletes que Ichigo preparou quando voltaram sujos e contentes para casa.

¹: Tenho quase certeza de que não é esse o nome, então inventei mesmo.


End file.
